Partial support is requested for the entire research and research training programs of the Sloan-Kettering Institute. These programs are designed to advance knowledge of cancer and to discover, to develop, or to improve effective means for the detection, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer by using those disciplines in the medical, biological, physical, and mathematical sciences which have relevance to research on the problems of cancer. Clinical investigation (carried on in collaboration with Memorial Hospital for Cancer and Allied Diseases) is closely integrated with the more basic types of laboratory research and is also directed toward improving means for the detection, diagnosis, treatment, and ultimate control of cancer in man. For complete development of this statement see Volume I, Research Accomplishments and Volume II Research aims and Plans which accompany this application.